Unexpected Feelings
by Meong the Lovely Cat
Summary: If Schneizel met Rolo, what'll happen between them?


Notes for all the readers : I don't own Code Geass. After read the story, please (pretty please) review it (.)

- Difference of Love and Hate -

One beautiful day in the student council meeting room of Asford Gakuen, Rolo and Schneizel met. They stared each other for a very long time like many lovers do. It looks like a start point of a love. Well, it normally happened for a normal people. And yet, it's Rolo and Schneizel.

"What do you want?" asked Rolo coldly with all of his hatred. Schneizel didn't answer and smiled.

_Thump!_

"...!" somehow, Rolo felt some strange feeling. He always feels that strange feeling when he sees Schneizel. He hates it.

"I'm just looking for Suzaku. Is he present?" Schneizel asked.

"He didn't come to school for a complete week," answered Rolo while biting his lip, forcing himself not to be carried by the strange feeling.

"Is that so? Then, I don't have any business here. Please excuse me," said Schneizel with his smile, again.

Rolo stared at Schneizel's back as he walks further and further. Rolo cannot stop his heart from beating crazily.

Rolo leaned on the wall. He holds his own hand and trying to stop his beating heart.

"Why...? Why my heart beating crazily? Am I going to die?" asked Rolo while overcoming his fear.

"Lelouch nii-san, help me..." he whispered.

At the night, Rolo rolled over his bed nervously. He cannot erase Schneizel's smiling face from his head. Slowly, he sat on his bed when he saw Lelouch was the one who knocked the door earlier.

"What happened, Nii-san?" asked Rolo. Lelouch smiled.

"You didn't come for your dinner, so I bring it for you," he replied.

"... Thanks..." answered Rolo with a weak voice.

"What's the matter, Rolo? Didn't have an appetite?" asked Lelouch while staring at Rolo anxiously.

"No, nothing. I just... thinking about something," answered Rolo.

"About something?" asked Lelouch curiously. Rolo silenced. Lelouch sighed and sat beside Rolo.

"Care to tell me?" asked Lelouch while smiling genuinely to Rolo.

"... It's about someone I hate so much," slowly, Rolo began to speak.

"He's my enemy; I hate him so much that I cannot forget his face, his words and his expression. My heart beating like crazy and I feel a strange feeling burst when I see him," he continued.

Lelouch stared at Rolo with an 'unbelievable!' stare.

"...? Nii-san...?"

"Are you sure you hate him?" asked Lelouch unbelievably.

"Of course. My heart still aches now. How can I don't hate that man?" Rolo answered. Lelouch sighed deeply.

"You misunderstood, Rolo. This is totally a misunderstanding,"

"Misunderstanding? How can I?" Rolo asked clueless.

"You lost your appetite and now you said that your heart beating like crazy when you saw him. With no doubt, you've fallen for him," Lelouch explained. Rolo stunned and cannot say any words.

'Anything but falling for him?' asked Rolo inside his mind.

"Yes. You completely don't understand the difference of 'enemy' and 'friend'. Also, you don't understand about the difference of 'love' and 'hate'," Lelouch continued.

Rolo silenced and Lelouch sighed again for the countless time. Lelouch smiled and touch Rolo's chest gently.

"Try to remember his face again and feel into the deepest part of your heart," he said.

"What do you feel?" asked Lelouch softly.

"... somehow, it feels... warm," answered Rolo. Unknowingly, his tears began to flow.

"W-why...? Strange, I..." Rolo tried to stop his tears from flowing out. Lelouch smiled and wiped Rolo's tears away.

"You completely understand, right? It's a miracle called love. You must be honest and it's alright to cry sometime. Look towards the future and face him," said Lelouch with his genuine smile.

"Like you and Suzaku do?" asked Rolo. Lelouch blushed a bit and smiled.

"Yes," finally Lelouch answered.

"If Nii-san said so..." Rolo laughed and wiped my tears.

It was the first time he knew about the difference of enemy and friend, also the difference of love and hate. Finally he understood the final answer of his silly heart. The strange feeling he had. Yes, he finally realized it that...

He loves Schneizel.

- End -


End file.
